A number of intranasal pathological conditions, such as deviated septum, polyps, hypertrophic turbinates and spurs, trauma, choanal atresia, congenital problems or any infections such as sinitis require a device that can record intranasal status of the patient.
Rhinometry, nasal peak flow measure, and metal breathing plates are currently used to determine the intranasal status of a patient. Unfortunately, these methods are limited in value in the pre-operative evaluation of the nature and localization of an abnormality in the nasal cavity.
Imaging method such as computed tomography and magnetic resonance imaging are too expensive for routine use and do not add information about mucosal changes.
Acoustic rhinometry is used to evaluate the dimension of the nasal cavity by estimating the cross sectional area of the nasal cavity as a function of the distance from the nostril. Unfortunately, the equipment for acoustic rhinometry is quite cumbersome and not easily accessible to the average practicing physician.
The present invention provides a nasal flow meter which is of simple construction and can be used to show nasal flow analytically rather than symptomatically.